


Intimate

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: The Walking Dead Oneshots/Stories [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Groping, Virginity, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: The reader and Daryl have a pretty healthy relationship, but will a secret that the reader keeps from Daryl damage it after a night in the watchtower?





	

The bright moonlight painted your skin as you stood near the railing of the watchtower, eyes gazing at the herds that were moaning and groaning and wandering around aimlessly outside the prison gates. You were on watch that night and it was, you had to admit, rather peaceful outside, despite the dead being right outside the fence, threatening to get it. The air was chill enough to bring comfort to you. Despite the dead smell lingering in the air - it was decently faint considering the distance between you and the walkers, but it was still present - the fresh air was a relief to your lungs compared to the stuffy carbon dioxide that was in the prison.

That night, despite the serious work that you were given, you couldn’t help but feel a little bit of a soothing feeling from the brightness of the moon to the caress from the wind. You closed your eyes as you leaned up against the rusted railing, inhaling the fresh air. Your eyelids were hooded as you continued moving your gaze from one end of the prison to the other, keeping a close watch on the biters in case they brought along any abnormal behavior - compared to their normal abnormal behavior that is. At times, you would stand up, move to another part of the railing and bend over the exact same way you had previously, but your eyes moved the exact same way with the exact same purpose. 

You were so focused on the task at hand that you barely even noticed the sound of footsteps approaching, climbing up the steps to the watchtower. When the sound did, eventually, reach your eardrums, you stood up straight and turned around. Who you were faced with made a warm smile appear on your lips. 

Daryl Dixon, the redneck - also known as your boyfriend. He wore the exact same clothes that you had seen him wearing earlier that day - jeans, boots, a sleeveless shirt and his vest with the angel wings on the back. A small smile was placed on his thin lips as he walked up to you. 

“Hey you.” You greeted, leaning back against the metal bar as Daryl edged closer. 

“Hey.” Daryl greeted. 

When he got close enough, you reached your arms up and snaked them around Daryl’s neck, the two of you meeting in the middle for a heated, passionate kiss. Both of your eyes closed as you tilted your heads, deepening the liplock. Daryl pressed his rough hands against your hips and moved you closer to him. When the two of you pulled away, you stared into each other’s eyes for a while, smiling widely. You turned around, leaning against the railing once more. Daryl stood behind you, wrapping his long arms around your body, bending down close to you. 

“How’s the watch going?” Daryl whispered in your ear. 

“Normal. Relaxing. Better now that you’re here.” You responded with a smile, turning  your head so that you could get a look at Daryl’s eyes. 

Daryl smiled at you. With his large hands placed on your waist, Daryl turned your body so that, once again, your back was pressed against the metal bar and the front of your body was pressed against Daryl’s front. You smiled a toothy grin as you couldn’t help but keep your eyes attached to Daryl’s lips. Daryl smirked once he knew what exactly you were looking at. 

Daryl slowly his eyes and tilted his his head, leaning in as his lips connected with your. You smiled into the kiss and enjoy the feeling of his rough lips against your soft ones. Daryl ran his hands up and down your back, moving your body as close as it could get to him. You let your arms wrap around Daryl’s neck again. 

Within seconds, you were pressed up against the watchtower. You let out a small gasp, eyes closing quickly, as Daryl pulled back and began trailing sloppy kisses down your jawline and neck. You tilted your head to the side, allowing Daryl more access than he had. You licked and bit your lip as Daryl attached his teeth to a small spot on your neck, sucking a dark red and purple mark onto the area. You let a small groan as Daryl marked your neck with his sign. 

Daryl took one of his hands and slowly began to trail it down your side. You thought Daryl would stop when his hand reached your thigh, but it turns out that he was going right for you womanhood. Your eyes shot open as you placed a small hand against his wandering one. You had begun to feel a little bit uncomfortable with the roaming touches. 

“Daryl…” You began, but you were silenced by his lips pressing up against your once more and his tongue pushing its way into your mouth. 

The other hand that wasn’t trying to reach your crotch made its way to your chest. Daryl groped one of your breasts and gave it a gently squeeze. You yelped and jumped away from Daryl, separating yourself completely from him. Your heart was racing at a rapid speed because of the touch. Daryl looked at you bewildered. 

“(Y/N)? The hell’s wrong?” Daryl asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

You brought your arms close to you, practically hugging yourself. “I-” The words were caught in your throat as you looked immediately from Daryl’s eyes to the floor, embarrassment taking over you. You turned away from him so that your back was facing him. 

Daryl took cautious steps towards you, arms held out. His hands gently touched your shoulders. “(Y/N)..?” 

“I’m a virgin Daryl.” You said, eyes still averted. 

Daryl stared at you for a mere second before a wave of guilt flowed over him. “Shit (Y/N)...I’m sorry.” Daryl said, reaching one hand up to rub the back of his neck. 

You looked back at Daryl, perplexed about what he had just said. You cocked your head to the side. “What?” You questioned. 

“I’m sorry. I moved  _ too _ fast…” 

“No.  _ I’m _ sorry. I should have told you.” You turned your body around to face Daryl. Your eyes still avoided Daryl’s face. “Do you look at me any differently?” 

Daryl looked at you baffled. He brought both of his large hands up and cradled your face with them, turning your head so that you were forced to look into his miraculous eyes. “Why would you think I would?” He asked. 

You gave a tiny shrug. “It’s pathetic.” You replied. 

Daryl shook his head. “No it’s not.” Daryl said, planting a small, speedy kiss on you lips before pulling back and looking into your eyes once more. “Don’t think that. I will look at you the same way I always have. Virgin or not.” 

You beamed up at him and nuzzled your face into Daryl’s neck without a word, wrapping your arms around his waist. Daryl gave a little grin as he reached his hand around you and linked his fingers together, holding you together and close. 

“You know I love you right?” You asked, your words slightly muffled by Daryl’s neck. 

Daryl’s grin had vanished as his eyes focused on the top of your head. After a while, he placed his chin on the top of your head and smirked. “I love you too (Y/N). No matter what.” He acknowledged. 

The two of you spent the rest of the night standing outside, keeping watch was wrapped in each other’s arms until you both grew tired and retreated into the watchtower and snuggled next to each other, falling into slumber. 


End file.
